Heretofore, only a limited number of monomers have been polymerized utilizing RIM polymerization techniques inasmuch as suitable catalysts for generating high exothermic reactions and rapid cure rates as well as being able to withstand temperatures above the Tg of the formed polymer have not been available or known. While bulk polymerization of acrylates exist, typically the reaction takes hours to achieve good conversions of monomer to polymer. Solution polymerization of acrylates is unsuitable for direct end product preparation via a RIM process.